Orm
Orm (Japanese: オウカ Ōka) is one of The Three Beasts of Team Rocket in the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. History Orm first appears with his two teammates, Sird and Carr after the latter had attacked , , and Lorelei at the Icefall Cave. After they escape, Orm and the others appear on the television where they show a wanted poster with Red, Blue, and 's faces on them. Until they are brought to them, Orm and his teammates attack the Sevii Islands; Orm's assigned attack location is Six Island. Next, on Six Island, Orm can be seen commenting that the islanders were weak while they all lay unconscious around him. As he mulls over where to attack next, Orm is approached by Blue who immediately attacks. Orm quickly gains the upper hand by having his army of Shuckle cover Blue and his Pokémon, restraining them while attacking with . Orm reveals to Blue that they were the ones who had kidnapped his missing grandfather, . This angers Blue, who has his other Pokémon attack the Shuckle army, knocking out the leader and thus, having Orm lose his control of them. Without any Pokémon to use, Orm is easily defeated by Blue and is sent flying. Later, he is found by Sird and Carr who proceed to take and wake him up. Once uses to search for his missing son, Orm shows happiness over the eventual family reunion. He and Sird are sent out to find and capture Giovanni's son and find and right away. Realizing that Silver is Giovanni's son, they attack the two and quickly gain the upper hand. Battling in Viridian Forest makes Yellow angry and causes her Pokémon to grow several levels higher than usual. Realizing that they are out of their league, Sird and Orm knock Silver out and make their escape. They take Silver to their airship and dress him in a Team Rocket uniform while Orm notices that Yellow has followed them to the ship. Orm later brings a weakened Giovanni to the inside of the ship for rest after he is defeated by the hands of Red and . Just as he hopes that Silver and Giovanni are having a touching family reunion, everyone onboard is shocked to find out that Carr, having gone mad with power, has taken over the airship and is planning to crash it to the ground. Orm and Sird are sent flying and grab onto parts of the crashing ship to prevent themselves from falling off. Eventually, Orm is unable to hold on and falls; his whereabouts are currently unknown. Pokémon . One of them is the leader of the group. The leader held down Blue and had the group to use on him and his Pokémon. However, Blue managed to escape Shuckle's grasp and defeated him, disbanding the group of Shuckle. None of Shuckle's moves are known, and their Ability is .}} as a hot air balloon during its debut appearance. In the next chapter, he used one of them to battle Red but gets defeated. None of Hoppip's moves are known.}} was used in the tag battle with Sird's . It was up against Silver's Gyarados and Yellow's Omny. During the battle, it became as a result from the effect of Omny's . Jumpluff uses its spores to attack the opponent with a mix of status conditions such as sleep, poison, and paralysis. None of Jumpluff's moves are known.}} Trivia *Due to Coronis' translation of the mangas, he is also popularly known as Oca in the fan community, as Coronis is fond of inventing Western names for manga-only characters who lack dub names. *Orm is the only member of the Three Beasts who was actually loyal to Giovanni. *Orm and his teammates are based on various fictional monsters. In Orm's case, he is based on the . Names Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Rocket de:Ernest es:Orm fr:Orca it:Orm ja:オウカ zh:欧卡